


Hold On (Lilo-Punk!Louis)

by larryisloveokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Cute, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Punk Louis, Smut, Sub Liam, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisloveokay/pseuds/larryisloveokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this starts off when Liam is 11 and Louis is 13 and works its way up to to Louis becoming punk!louis. I don’t even know wtf happen or how it happened but this is 7400 words Enjoy. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On (Lilo-Punk!Louis)

**Author's Note:**

> The title’s from James Arthur’s song ‘Hold On’

“Hunny come down stairs!” Liam’s mum shouts. Liam takes a huff in appreciation and places down the maths homework he’s been staring at for the past half hour as he scoots his chair from his desk to walk toward to his bedroom door. He’s never been too fond of maths. He much preferred English. He makes his way downstairs to find his mum by the front door smiling. He smiles back. “What’s up mum?” She hands him his jacket off the front rack as she puts on her own. “We have new neighbors. Have to go introduce ourselves now don’t we?”

Liam’s smile falters. He hated meeting new people. “But mum…can’t you just go by yourself? I have homework upstairs an-“ but he was quickly cut off by his mum’s hand going up in the air in disapproval. “Don’t. Not tonight Liam. Plus, word on the street is the dad abandoned them. It’s only right to speak.” Liam’s mouth opened and closed. “What? Them? How many are there?” “Just the mum and her son is what I’m hearing. Louis is his name. About 13 years old. Two years your senior but I’m sure you can get on quite well,” his mum said with a smile. Liam rolled his eyes as he put on his jacket following his mum out the door.

Both of them stayed silent as they walked four houses up the street. As they made their way to the door, Liam’s mum gave him a few last words of wisdom. “You really should talk a lot more Liam. I don’t want you to grow up being one of those lonely blokes who only has cats for friends.” Liam scoffed as he looked at her wide-eyed. “Thanks mum I’ll make sure I remember that.” She laughed before knocking on the door in front of them. They waited a few moments before the door flung open with a beautiful middle aged woman smiling at them. “Hello. How may I help you?” Liam’s mum smiled back while he looked uninterested at the floor. “Hi I’m Karen and this is my son,” she said as she put her arm around the boy, “Liam. We just wanted to come over and welcome you to the neighborhood.” The woman at the door smiled widely before she spoke. “Hi. I’m Jo. Please, come in. Would you like some tea or something?” “I’d love some thank you.” Jo moved to the side as Karen walked in with Liam right behind her. The boy looked around the house filled with boxes. He could faintly hear some type of heavy metal music from upstairs but decided to ignore it.

“Liam, my son Louis is upstairs if you’d like to meet him. How old are you love?” Liam turned toward Jo. “Eleven miss.” Jo smiled at him before looking back up at a smiling Karen. “Is it okay if he goes up?” Karen shook her head. “Of course. Go on Liam. Maybe you’ve met a new friend.” Liam turned to his mum and gave her a glare only she could see before turning back toward Jo and smiling. “It’s just up the stairs and to the left dear.” Liam shook his head and made his way up. As he walked further up, the faint music became louder and louder. By the time he was at the top of the stairs he could hear the heavy bass pounding with someone screaming over the music. “Fucking perfect,” Liam huffed to himself as he made his way to the door. He stopped himself before opening it and adjusted his shirt. He was going to knock but he figured the person inside wouldn’t hear him anyways so he just opened the door.

What he saw when he walked in was a tanned boy holding a fag blowing smoke out of his opened window as he bobbed his head hard to the music. The boy turned around quickly at the sound of his door opening. “Don’t you bloody knock?” the boy yelled as he quickly put out the fag and went to his stereo to turn down the music. Liam just looked at him. Once Louis threw his arms out and raised his eyebrows up, the younger boy stuttered out a few words. “I..u-umm sorry. I didn’t think you’d hear me.” Liam felt completely uncomfortable and really just wanted to go downstairs and tell his mum they needed to go. He rubbed on his left arm as he looked at anything but Louis. Louis scoffed then put his arms down. “It’s fine mate. Who are you? Figure me mum probably sent you up.” Liam shook his head as he continued to look at anything but Louis. “Y-yeah. ‘m Liam. Me mum’s downstairs with yours and they thought it’d be best if I came up.” “Shut my door will ya? Don’t want the smell of smoke to get downstairs.” Liam quickly turned around and closed the door. He turned back around to see Louis looking at him as he sat on the end of his bed. “Take a seat Liam.” He looked at the floor as he made his way to a chair by the bed. Louis smiled as the boy walked over but Liam would never know because he wasn’t even paying attention.

“So how old are you Liam?”

“Eleven.”

“You’ve got siblings?”

Liam shook his head. “No.”

Louis licked his lips. “I know the floor is quite entertaining but I can be pretty entertaining as well.”

Liam quickly brought his eyes up and laughed shyly. “Sorry. I’m just not good at meeting new people.” Louis smiled at him and shook his head in understanding. “Well me name’s Louis. I’m 13. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell me mum you caught me smoking. She doesn’t know.” Liam was intrigued by the older boy in front of him but he didn’t know why. “How long have you been smoking?” Louis shrugs. “mmm about 2 months now. Have a few friends with older brothers and well…we get smokes for free.” Liam looked on as he asked more questions. “What other bad stuff do you do?” Liam asked curiously with a hint of excitement in his voice. Louis laughed loudly. “Bad stuff? I don’t think it’s bad. It’s just me ya know? But erm I…uh well I date boys and girls.” Liam’s eyes went wide. “Boys and girls? Like…you like both?” Louis shrugs again. “Yeah. Not a big deal really. That’s how most of my friends are. I take it you don’t?” Liam stayed silent and Louis looked at him with and eyebrow quirked. “Li-am,” Louis said as he watched Liam’s eyes trail down his body quickly. Liam brought his eyes back up to find a smirking Louis. “Um- I mean…well I just…I’ve thought boys were fit but I don’t really know what that means.” Louis placed his hand over Liam’s causing the younger boy to look down at them. “That means you’re probably like me.” Louis winked at the younger boy and took his hand away. Liam smiled at him before changing the subject.

_______________________________________________________

Liam is 13 now and he and Louis had become extremely close, surprisingly. Liam was such a good, ‘always play by the rules’ kind of bloke and Louis was more of the rebel, ‘fuck the world’ kind of lad. He was so completely different from his standard it’s almost a wonder how they even became friends.

“I’m thinking about getting a tattoo,” Louis said as he blew spoke out his mouth. Liam and he were sitting on the back porch of Louis’ house enjoying the sun rays beam off their body. The older boy tries to hand the fag over to Liam, who shakes his head no. Louis shrugs then brings it back to his lips before letting out another breath. “Really? What kind of tattoo?” Liam sits up a little in his seat as he listens intently. “I don’t know maybe like….some type of heart on my right shoulder. Nothing major ya know?” Liam shakes his head. “I think that’d be awesome.” Louis laughs. “Yeah it’d be pretty legit. I think I’m going to do it. I know this one lad who can do it out of his flat an-“ Liam cut him off promptly. “His flat? What? Louis are you completely insane? What if his needles aren’t clean? What if he messes it up? What if he doesn’t know what he’s doing?” Louis rolls his eyes before taking another puff. “You worry too much Liam. Stop wondering what if and just fucking do. We only live once. You’re too good for your own good. Live a little.” Liam bit his bottom lip worriedly. Louis looks over to him and offers the fag to him again. Liam looks at it for a second before grabbing it and bringing it to his lips. He inhales heavily and instantly starts coughing profusely as he hands the fag back to Louis. Louis is cackling, almost falling out of his chair while he continues to cough and try to catch his breath. “On second thought, maybe you should just stay the sweet little boy that you are.” 

_______________________________________________________

Liam is 15 now and Louis is in his last term of school. They were still good friends but Louis didn’t hang out with him as much. Only after school some days and on weekends if he was lucky. Louis’ friends weren’t too fond of Liam, especially Zayn. They said he was ‘too nice’ and ‘would ruin their reputation.’ Since when did Louis ever have a rep anyways? Oh yeah since he decided to get that tattoo two years ago. He was the first kid in school to get one and everyone was gawking over it. They kept asking him if it hurt and kept telling him how hot it was and blah blah blah. Liam wouldn’t admit it but he thought it was pretty hot as well. I mean yeah, Louis knew he swung both ways but c’mon that was his best mate. He didn’t want to scare Louis off so he never told him. Yeah they kissed every now and then but who the fuck cares. That’s what friends do right? When Liam was 14, Louis told him he couldn’t hang out with him every day like they used to. “My mates say you’re a goody tooshoo’s,” he had said. “I’ll still hang out with you but not at school,” he said. Liam was a little hurt by it but he could tell Louis didn’t mean to hurt him. Maybe he was just a little too worried about breaking the rules. Maybe he did care more about getting good grades than getting caught stealing and maybe he did still have his mum pack his lunch everyday but whatever. He missed hanging out with his best mate everyday but it’s not like they never saw each other. Even if he had to be the ‘hidden friend’ he was cool with that as long as Louis was still in his life. When they were alone, it was like nothing else mattered. It was times like these.

“So what do you plan on doing once you’re done with school?” Liam asked as he laid on Louis’ bed next to him. Louis brought the fag to his lips and inhaled as he looked up at the ceiling. He blew out the smoke before licking his lips and speaking. “Me and Zayn are thinking ‘bout opening up a tattoo shop ‘bout 35 miles out from here.” Liam frowned. “Tattoo shop? You don’t want to go to UNI?” Louis shook his head. “Naw. ‘s not really for me ya know?” Liam rubbed his forehead as he furrowed his eyebrows together. “That’s not a career Louis.” Louis turned his head to look at Liam. “Excuse me?” Liam threw his hand down on the bed and faced Louis. “I said that’s not a career. You can’t make anything of yourself owning a tattoo shop. I mean Jesus, come on how long do you think that will last?” Louis sat up and looked at Liam bewildered. Liam sat up as well and threw his hands in the air. “Seriously Lou, you’ll last all of two years, maybe three before you’re out of business and on the streets.” Louis pursed his lips together as he clenched his fist.

“How dare you fucking say that,” Louis yelled back at him. Liam’s eyes grew wide as he saw Louis’ anger building up. “I’m sorry we can’t all be bloody fucking perfect like perfect Liam. I’m sorry we can’t all go to UNI and have the perfect job working at some fucking business that provides for a perfect fucking family when we get older. I’m sorry I’m such a fucked up case that my dream is to have a fucking tattoo shop and for it to do well! I’m sorry that my dreams aren’t the fucking same as yours!” Louis’ face was red and he was breathing heavily. His fag was still in-between his fingers but he was squeezing it so tightly it was about to break in half. Liam swallowed thickly before he spoke. “Louis…I I’m sorry I didn’t mean....like I ju-“ he was cut off by Louis screaming again. “GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT LIAM. FUCK YOU. I DON’T GIVE A FUCK, GET OUT!” Liam cringed before staring back at Louis helplessly. Louis threw his fag to the ground before stepping on it and throwing his hands in the air. “What are you fucking deaf? Get the fuck out!” Liam grabbed his book bag from the side of Louis’ bed before shooting Louis another apologetic look. Louis wouldn’t even look his way so he huffed and walked out his best friend’s house internally kicking himself for being so stupid.

For the rest of the school year both boys would walk past each other saying nothing. Liam would always look at Louis hoping the older boy would acknowledge his presence but instead he got nothing. Not even a slight glance. Fuck.How could he have been so stupid? He didn’t even think before he spoke and now he had lost the one person that meant everything to him besides family.

When graduation came, Liam went but he kept his distance. He watched Louis cross the stage and he watched Jo cheer her son on but he never approached either one of them. He wanted to so bad but he couldn’t bring himself to stop being such a coward. He thinks he was more afraid of getting punched in the face than anything. He watched on as Jo smiled widely hugging her son tightly and as Louis smiled just as big hugging her back mildly. He smiled to himself as he watched the intimate encounter but then quickly frowned knowing he couldn’t be a part of it.

A couple months had passed after graduation and Louis was loading a whole bunch of boxes into a truck Zayn had rented out. Zayn and he were going in and out of Louis’ house bringing new boxes out every trip. Liam sat on his front porch watching as the two boys laughed and joked around. He smiled to himself thinking about how that used to be him. He watched on as Zayn and Louis brought out the last boxes, throwing them in the back of the truck. Jo walked out as well with tear filled eyes but a smile on her face. Louis ran over to his mum and wrapped his arms around her spinning her around as he kissed the top of her head. He placed her back on the ground and smiled as he hugged her one last time before walking over to the truck with Zayn. Zayn jumped into the driver’s side and Louis opened the door to get in the passenger’s side. He was about to get in but stopped just before looking over to Liam’s house. Liam’s breath hitched and his heart stopped once he realized Louis was looking in his direction. Both boys made eye contact with each other. Liam’s eyes looked hopeful but Louis’ eyes looked through him. Before Liam could think to make any moves, the older boy got in the car. Before he knew it, the car was driving off. Liam’s eyes began to tear up as he took the breath he’d been holding in. He looked down at the ground and wiped the tears slowly dripping down his cheeks. He’d lost Louis forever.

________________________________________________________

Liam was coming back home for holiday from his first semester at UNI. It’d been 4 months since he’d seen his family and two and a half years since he’d seen Louis. School was kicking his arse so he was forever grateful to be taking a break.

“Hunny! It’s so good to see you baby. We’ve been waiting,” Liam’s mum chirps as she rushes out to meet her son and fill him with kisses. Liam laughs as he scrunches up his face trying to get away from the affection. “Good to see you too mum. Grab a suitcase will ya?” His mum nods and smiles as she picks one of the bags up making her way inside. Liam shakes his head as he watches his mum skip inside the house before grabbing the other bags. He closes the trunk of his car then turns his head to look over at Jo’s house. He squints his eyes and looks in confusion as he sees a boy sitting on the front steps smoking a fag. He is covered in tattoos, wearing a white tank and has a beanie over his head with a pair of shades on. Liam turns back around and walks briskly inside his house. He drops his stuff by the front door and walks toward the kitchen where his mum is. She smiles as she pulls a batch of cookies from the oven and places them on the stove. “I made them just for you. You want some now or would you rather wait till after dinner?” Liam rubs the back of his neck and avoids his mum’s question. “Why didn’t you tell me Jo moved?” His mum looks at him confused. “I-I saw some guy sitting on their front step who I’ve never seen before. He has a lot of tattoos an-“ Liam’s mum starts laughing and Liam looks at her like she just told him she was pregnant. “Sweetie that’s Louis! He’s been here a couple days. Guess he came for holiday as well.” Liam looked at his mum with his jaw dropped. “W-what??? Louis? You are not serious!” Karen laughed again as she shook her head. “Yeah that’s him dear. Looks different but still the same, sweet Louis.” Liam gave his mum a shocked expression. “You SPOKE to him?” Karen gave her son a sympathetic look before huffing. “Look Liam I know you guys had a falling out okay? But you know that never stopped Jo and I from speaking to one another. Louis is a good kid. Of course I am going to speak. He asked about you ya know? Maybe you should go say hi.”

Liam’s eyes went wide. “H-he asked about me?” “mhmmm asked if you were at UNI and stuff like that.” Liam looked down at the ground and bit his lip as he thought to himself. “O-okay I’ll be right back. I’ll go say hi.” Liam turned around and walked quickly out the door hearing his mum yell ‘dinner in an hour’ from a distance. Liam shut the front door and walked over to the house that had become so foreign. He could see Louis was still sitting on the step but the boy’s head was facing down now. Liam walked timidly as he got closer and closer to the house. Louis must have heard his footsteps because he lifted his head and stared in his direction blank faced. He still had his shades on so Liam couldn’t read what the older boy’s face was saying. Once Liam finally stood in front of the boy, he dipped his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground before he spoke.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Liam swallowed thickly. “H-how are you doing?” He looked up shyly. Louis took his shades off and stared at Liam. He could now see that not only had Louis got a plethora of tattoos, he also had an eyebrow and lip ring. Liam bit back a groan because damn why did he think this was hot? “ I’ve been alright. What about yourself?” Liam could feel the tension wrapping around his neck and wanted to break the ice so badly. He cleared his throat.

“Been good. Just finished first semester of UNI. Thankful for a break really. You look really good Louis. I mean…wow…did those hurt? Like… all of it?” Louis laughed as he shook his head and oh, thank God he got a laugh. Liam laughed slightly as well. “Do you mind if I sit?” Louis gestured his hand towards the steps before taking another fag from his pocket and lighting it up. Liam pulled his hands from his pockets and took a seat next to the older boy. Louis inhaled the smoke letting it out with ease as he looked straight ahead. “They didn’t hurt. Lip ring hurt the most if I’m being honest but it wasn’t that bad.” Liam scanned his eyes up and down Louis’ body examining all the new ink and piercings. “What’s that one on your chest say?” Louis looked over at him and smirked. “It is what it is.” Liam nodded slowly. “You know like…take me or leave me this is how it will always be.” Liam shook his head in understanding. “Yeah I-I like it.” Louis licked his lips. “So, you have any tattoos?” Liam’s eyes went wide as he shook his head wildly. Louis laughed out loud. “Still the same Liam. Never do anything daring,” Louis said as he took another puff of the fag. Liam looked down and bit his lip. “That’s why I liked you though. You never tried to be anybody but yourself.” Liam looked up at a smiling Louis. He smiled back before looking away shyly. “S-so what are you doing now days?” Louis took another puff, still looking at Liam. “Got me own tattoo shop. Been opened for two years and it’s doing really well. Don’t see it closing down anytime soon.”

Liam smiled embarrassingly. “Ye-yeah about that. I am so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I guess…I don’t know, I guess I just thought people couldn’t be successful if they didn’t have further education. That was my stupidity and I should have thought before I spoke. I am so proud of you and I am so glad you are doing what you love Louis.” Louis stared at the younger boy for a few moments before speaking. “It’s okay. I think I needed that ya know? It just pushed me more not to fail. So….thanks.” Liam gave a weak smile before Louis changed the subject. “So what are you doing at UNI? Studying law or something?” Liam rubbed the back of his neck and laughed lightly. “Uh yeah…actually.” Louis scoffed. “Of course you are. Typical Liam.” Louis put his fag out before placing a hand on Liam’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t have you any other way though.” Liam looked up at the older boy and smiled. Louis winked down at him before getting up and picking up his shades. Liam got up as well. “Well I have to get inside. Promised mum I’d help her cook.” “Y-yeah I should get back to mine anyways. Have to unpack.” Louis smiled at the boy in front of him before giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I’ve missed you mate.” Liam looked back at him blissfully before speaking. “I-uh y-yeah me too.” Louis laughed and then pulled away. “Come back over tonight yeah? We can hang out.” Liam felt his heart start to beat faster as he shook his head. “Yeah okay.” Louis smiled a last time before walking inside leaving Liam staring at the door with a huge smile on his face.

_______________________________________________________

Liam paced around his room looking at the clock.

10:32 p.m.

He bit his lip and took his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled through his contacts and stopped once he found the person he was looking for. He had never deleted Louis’ number and prayed that it was still the same. He licked his lips in anticipation as he wrote out a text.

‘Hey what time did you want me to come over?’

After pressing send, Liam took a deep breath and walked over to his bathroom. He placed his phone on the counter and picked up his toothbrush and his toothpaste. After applying a generous amount, the boy placed his toothpaste back down and brought the toothbrush to his mouth. He began brushing his teeth when he heard his phone vibrate on the counter. He quickly picked it up with one hand and read out the new message.

‘You can come now’

Liam smiled to himself because not only had Louis not changed his number, but he had also kept Liam’s name saved in his phone. Liam placed the phone back down and continued to brush his teeth.

_________________________________________________________

Liam took a deep breath before knocking on the door in front of him. In a matter of five seconds the door was flying open to a shirtless Louis smiling back at him. Liam let his eyes travel up and down Louis’ tanned body; observing every piece of new art work. He licked his lips forgetting Louis was watching him. He was made very aware of how bluntly he was checking the older boy out as he heard Louis laugh lightly. “Like what you see Payne?” Liam laughed embarrassingly. “Sorry.” Louis smiled back at him before stepping aside to let the younger boy through. Louis closed the door before they both made their way upstairs.

“Where’s Jo?” Liam asked as both boys walked into the older boy’s bedroom. “She went to sleep about an hour ago.” Louis closed his door then walked over to his bed to sit down. Liam followed and watched as the older boy pulled out a fag. He watched as the boy’s lips curled around the circular object and how his arms flexed as he lifted the lighter to burn the substance. He continued to watch on as those perfect lips formed the perfect ‘o’ as he blew out smoke. Liam adjusted himself as he felt himself getting hard at the sight of the transformed boy. Louis looked at him knowingly and smirked. “Make yourself comfortable Li.” Liam took off his shoes and got on the bed, leaning back until his back was against the head board. Louis scooted up beside him as he continued to inhale and let out smoke. They stayed in a comfortable silence as Louis finished his last drag getting up to put the bud on the ash tray. He came back over and sat next to the younger boy.

“So, which tatt do you like best on me?” Louis asked before licking his lips. Liam closed his eyes tightly before looking over to Louis. The older lad was biting his lower lip trying to hold back the wicked grin creeping on his face. “They all look g-good I guess,” Liam said lowly as he let his eyes wonder down Louis’ arms and chest. “They look really nice on you.” Louis moved his body closer to Liam. “Yeah? You think so?” Liam swallowed thickly. “Y-yeah. I think I especially like your chest one. It is what it is. I like it.” Louis smiled as he brought his hand up to caress Liam’s cheek. “You’re so nervous. Why?” Liam looked up at Louis and trailed his eyes over the piercings. He looked up at the eyebrow one before being caught in those beautiful blue eyes then brought his eyes down to look at the lip one before settling in on his perfect thin lips. Louis brought his face closer to Liam and snuck a glance at the younger boy’s lips before attaching his own to them. Liam stilled for a moment registering what was happening in his head. He quickly pressed his lips back moving them along with Louis’ motions. Louis spread his lips a little wider causing the younger boy to do the same. The older boy pressed out his tongue, licking inside the other boy’s mouth, causing Liam to whimper lowly. Louis maneuvered his body so he was straddling the boy as he continued to press their lips together.

Liam’s hands automatically went for Louis’ hips as both boys let their tongues glide against each other. Louis wrapped his hands around the back of Liam’s neck as he pulled their lips apart. He pressed small kisses down the younger boy’s jaw line and neck until reaching the collarbone, digging his teeth gently into the skin. Liam hissed as he let his hands roam up and down the boy’s bare back. Louis sucked hard on the pale skin as he moved his lips back and forth. The younger boy tilted his head back moaning lowly at the feeling the older boy was giving him. Louis pulled back, tugging at Liam’s shirt, who quickly lifted up his arms. The tanned boy pulled the shirt off and moaned at the sight of Liam’s unmarked skin. He traced his fingers down the boy’s chest as he bit his bottom lip. The innocent boy watched the boy’s hand travel down and moaned louder as he felt his hand grip at his growing bulge. “Hard for me already Payne?” Louis teased as he palmed the boy through his sweats. Liam bucked his hips up as he bit his lip. He brought his eyes back to Louis’ face and growled as he stared at the piercings. “You are so hot Louis.” Louis licked his lips and smiled before scooting back and wrapping his fingers under the waistline of the other boy’s sweats and boxers, pulling them down slowly. Louis moaned at the sight of the naked boy below him.

“You’re pretty hot yourself. No marks, no piercings, just sweet, squeaky clean, hot Liam.” Liam smiled at the compliments. Louis got off the bed and walked over to his dresser to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. As he walked, Liam admired the huge angel wings Louis had on his back. They looked like they had just been added recently. Liam bit his lip hard to stop the moan desperate to leave his lips. He let his eyes travel down to Louis’ bum and fuckkkk that was a nice fucking arse. He couldn’t hold back the whimper. Louis turned his heard toward the boy with a grin on his face as he walked back over to the bed. “What was that?” the older boy asked as he rubbed up Liam’s thigh. Liam licked his lips, “just admiring from afar.” Louis pulled back and kept his eyes on the younger boy as he tossed the lube and condom on the bed. Liam’s eyes were all over the place. He didn’t know if he should look at the boy’s face, piercings, tattoos…they were all so beautiful. Louis pulled down his own shorts and boxers before stepping out of them. Liam’s eyes went straight down. His breath hitched causing Louis to smirk. “Big enough for ya?” Liam nodded as he stared down at Louis’ throbbing dick.

Louis walked over to the bed seductively as he pumped himself slowly. Liam watched on with dilated eyes as the older boy came closer. Louis let go of his own shaft as he reached for the bottle of lube. He made his way in between Liam’s legs as he kissed up the boy’s thighs. He lifted the bottle over Liam’s throbbing cock and let the liquid fall on top of it. Liam hissed at the cold liquid hitting his shaft which quickly turned into moans as he felt Louis’ hand wrap around him. “Gonna make you feel real good Li.” Louis pumped the boy, slowly watching Liam’s chest cave in and out. The younger boy thrusted his hips slowly into Louis’ hand as he sucked his lip into his mouth. “mmm feels good Louis.” Louis licked his lips as he continued to move his hand up and down. He picked the bottle back up with the other hand and lingered it right over the inside of the younger boy’s upper inner thighs. He gently squeezed letting a large amount of the liquid fall on the pale skin. Liam moaned out as he felt the new touch. Louis tossed the bottle to the side of the bed before slicking his free hand in the liquid. He brought his hand down lower rubbing his lubricated fingers toward Liam’s hole.

Liam bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. “ugnnnn Lou.” The boy continued to pump the younger boy with his left hand as he teased his precious hole with his right. He slowly stuck one finger into the heat causing Liam to gasp. “You like that Li?” Louis taunted as he slowly pulled his finger out only to push it back in. Liam spread his lips apart, letting the moans come out with no remorse. “ugnnnn shit yes Lou.” Liam switched between pushing down on Louis’ finger and thrusting up into Louis’ hand. He didn’t know which one he wanted more, all he knew was that he was in fucking heaven right now. Louis smirked as he worked both hands. He pumped his hand around the younger boy’s cock faster as he added a second finger inside his entrance. “ugnnn yesyesyes Louis shiiit.” Louis pushed his fingers in deeper as he started to scissor the boy.

“mmmm this is the dirtiest I’ve ever heard you talk Li. I kind of like it.” Louis felt his dick twitch as he watched Liam’s face scrunch up in pleasure. “Look at me Li. Look at me.” Liam opened his eyes and stared Louis in the face as the older boy continued to pump him and go inside of him. He bit his lip hard as he moaned. He continued to push his arse down on Louis’ fingers and let out a loud moan as he felt the tips brush against his prostate. “Yeahhhh that’s it Li let it out,” Louis growled as he watched the boy unfold. Liam kept his eyes on the boy in front of him as Louis picked up the pace. “Christ Louis you’re so fucking hot ugnnnnn feels so good…ugnnn don’t stop. I-I feel it shiiiit.” Louis bit his lip in concentration as he worked both hands. His mouth began to water as he saw Liam’s body begin to shake, knowing what was about to come. Liam tried to keep his eyes on Louis but the sensation he was feeling was too much. He squeezed his eyes tightly and let out a loud moan of Louis’ name as he squirted his seed all over Louis’ hand and his own chest. Louis moaned at the sounds leaving Liam’s lips as well as the sight before him. He continued to pump slowly and rock his fingers in and out as he brought the younger boy down from his high.

Liam panted heavily as he slowly opened his eyes. “Holy fuck. That was amazing.” Louis laughed lowly as he released both hands from the boy below him. He leaned over the bed, grabbed his shorts and wiped his hand clean before cleaning off the other lad. He threw the shorts back on the floor before leaning his lips over to the younger boy’s ear. “You think you’re ready for more?” Liam shivered and shook his head as he licked his lips. “Turn over.” Louis leaned back and watched as Liam turned around getting on all fours shakily. Louis let out a low growl as he brought a hard hand down on Liam’s cheek causing the younger boy to yelp. “Oh you like that do you?” Louis brought his hand back down a little harder causing Liam to yelp a bit louder. Liam pushed his arse back into the hand loving the stinging sensation it left. Louis rubbed the cheek which now had a red mark on it before leaning over to pick up the lube bottle and the condom. Louis held the bottle over Liam’s arse and squeezed, letting the liquid run between the boy’s cheeks. Liam moaned lowly as he waited for Louis. The boy tossed the bottle and opened the condom package with his teeth. He spit the top of the wrapper out of his mouth and threw the other half on the ground. He quickly pumped himself four times before slicking the condom on. 

Louis used both of his hands to spread Liam’s cheeks as he watched the lube continue to trail down. Louis moved himself closer and allowed the tip of his dick to glide up and down the crease of Liam’s arse, spreading the lube for him. He moaned as he watched Liam’s hole clench for him. Liam pushed his arse back begging for Louis to go inside. “Pleaseee Louis.”

Louis held Liam’s cheeks apart as he watched his head slip inside the younger boy. Both boys groaned in pleasure at the feeling they’d been longing for. “Liiiii shiiit.” Louis continued to push inside the boy, feeling Liam’s walls clench tightly around him. It was almost unbearable how tight he was. Louis felt like he might pass out from the grip wrapped around him. He continued to push through until his hips were touching the back of Liam’s arse. He kissed on the younger boy’s back and waited for the okay.

“Ugnnn please Lou….fucking move.” Louis gripped at Liam’s hips as he pulled back. He thrusts his hips forward, quickly sending a chill through Liam’s body. “FUCK yess just like that Louis just like that.” Louis continued to pull his hips out slowly and push back in hard and deep as he teased the boy. “You like this dick don’t you Li? Always wanted it haven’t you? You’ve wanted it ever since I got my first tattoo. I saw the way you used to look at me.” Louis sped up his rhythm as he continued to speak. “And now I have all this ink on me and my new piercings. Ugnnnn shit, tell me how much you like it.” Louis rocked in and out of the boy below him as a thin layer a sweat began to form. Liam pushed his arse back moaning loudly as he listened to Louis’ words. “shiiiit Louis I love them ugnnn look ugnnn shiit look so f-fucking ho-hottt ugnnnn.” Liam gripped at the sheets under his hands as he threw his head back loving the pounding he was taking.

“Yeahh I know you like ‘em. Love the way you look at me Li. Ahhhhh yes you’re so fucking tight.” Louis lifted his right leg so his foot was on the bed while his left knee continued to rest on the bed as well. He gripped tighter at the boy’s hips as he pounded deeper, hitting the boy’s prostate with every thrust. “ooooo fuckkkkkkk yesyesyes God yessss fuckk Louis ahhh ahhh ahhh.” Louis growled as he dug deeper feeling the sweat building around his forehead. He lifted one of his hands and ran it through his hair as he continued to move his hips back and forth. “So.fucking.hot.no.ugn.fucking.marks.on.you.” Louis said through thrusts. He brought his hand back down and gripped at Liam’s hips harder.

“UHH L-lou touch me..ugnnn touch me pl-please.” Louis whipped one of his hands around to grip at Liam’s leaking cock. He slid his thumb over the head and spread the precum around his dick before pumping quickly. “ahhhh yesssss ugnnnn n-not gonna last.” Louis continued to rock in and out as he let out his own moans. “ ‘s okayyy come on Li, cum for me.” As if on cue, Liam was cumming for a second time all over Louis’ hand and the sheets below him.

Watching Liam’s body shake and feeling the grip of death wrapped around his cock had Louis shooting his seed deep inside the boy. “fuckkkkkkkkkkk.” Liam’s body was trembling below him as Louis moved his hips slowly in and out of the boy. Once he was able to catch his breath, he pulled out, falling on his back as he evened out his breathing. Liam had let his body drop down, landing in his own mess. It should be disgusting but he was so fucked out, he couldn’t bring himself to care. After a few minutes Louis took the condom off and got up to throw it in the bin. He walked back over to the bed and licked a strip up Liam’s slightly sweaty back before lying back down. Liam turned his head and ran his hand up Louis’ arm admiring all the tattoos. Louis looked down at him and smiled. “I’m so glad we are talking again. I thought I’d lost you forever,” Liam said as he stared at the older boy’s arm. Louis gave a sympathetic smile. “Hey.” Liam looked up at him. “I missed you just as much as you missed me. It was a stupid fight I shouldn’t have got so mad.” Liam shook his head. “No, you had every right to get mad. I shouldn’t have said it.” Louis leaned down and gave Liam a peck on the lips. “What’s done is done. Let’s take a shower yeah?” Liam smiled and lifted himself, up only to be disgusted by a cum smeared chest. “Ewwww fucking sick.” Louis bursts out laughing before Liam looks up at him and joins in. “Yeah it’s about time for that shower. You’re staying the night here by the way.” Both boys get off the bed and make their way to the shower, laughing.

________________________________________________________

Louis hands Liam his last suitcase before he puts it in the trunk of his car. “Well school calls huh?” Liam nods as he bites his lip. “Yeah, sucks. I don’t want to leave.” Liam closes his trunk and faces a smiling Louis. “What?” Louis takes a step closer as he wraps his arms around the younger boy’s waist. “It’s cute how you’ll miss me. I can always come visit you know? Maybe you can come my way. Stop at the shop and get a tatt.” Liam hits Louis in the chest causing the older boy to laugh. “I’m not getting a tattoo Louis. You have enough for the both of us.” Both boys laugh before Louis moves in for the kiss. Liam meets him halfway and parts his lips allowing the older boy’s tongue to slip through. Louis pulls back after a moment and smiles. “Maybe a piercing then? I heard guys who get their bellies pierced are pretty hot” Liam rolls his eyes as he shakes his head. “Fucking idiot. I’m gonna go now.” Both boys laugh before kissing one more time.

“Alright alright let him get back to school!” Jo shouts as her and Karen watch from the front door. “I love you baby! Be safe on the road.” Liam looks over toward them and smiles as he walks over to the driver’s side of his car. He opens the door and gets in as Louis closes it for him. The older boy leans his head through the open window. “Be safe babe. Let me know when you make it there.” He gives him a quick kiss before pulling back. Liam points his finger at him. “No more tattoos until I’m back…or piercings,” he says as an after thought. Louis laughs and takes another step back, waving goodbye. Liam smiles one more time before honking his horn and driving off. Jo and Karen stand beside Louis as they all wave at the car driving away.

After about half an hour of driving, Liam hears his phone vibrate alerting him of a new message. He takes his phone off the seat and glances down to see it’s from Louis. He looks up at the road to sees no cars in front of him and opens it up.

‘Can I get my hair dyed? Xx’

Liam laughs to himself and throws his phone back down on the seat.

“No chance in hell,” he mutters before he continues his drive back to UNI.


End file.
